Non, minou stupide
by TooShiteyForThis
Summary: Smol one shots. Some Ladynoir, Marichat, Adrienette, and maybe some Ladrien.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! If you came from my RP blog. Welcome! Please don't read the other fanfics on here they hurt my soul. But anyway I decided to have some stupid fun a write again. Here ya go!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN**_

* * *

This had all started weirdly for her. "Now pass your papers up." The teacher clapped her hands, a pretty smile on her face.

Marinette looked up in shock before quickly finishing what words she wanted to put down on the in-class essay. She spent too much time thinking about the prompt than actually writing it, with a sigh she handed it to Adrien as he turned to grab the rest of the papers she had to pass down. He took a quick look over her paper.

"Chat Noir? Fan?" he asked her a model smile gleaming up at her. Marinette felt herself melt. He truly was a beauty.

"Um… I mean… A little… he's nice and all, a little too flirty for me but he has his quirks." She twirled one of her pigtails around her finger absently, hands shaking. He hummed at her answer turning back to listen to the teacher.

 _Weird._ She thought.

* * *

A few hours later she was at home snuggled in a blanket on her computer chair. Scrolling through the Ladyblog absentmindedly. Having no real reason to be on but to kill time, homework forgotten on her table she didn't have the energy or patience to complete it. Tikki sat snuggled at her neck in the blanket watching over her shoulder. The two having fallen into this routine too tired from the influx of Akuma.

While on the other hand Adrien seemed to be replaying the conversation from earlier in his mind finding it odd how she described him… compared to how she treated him as Chat during the Evillstrator incident. Why did she seem so closed up too both of them, even if she seemed more open to Chat than with Adrien? Did he intimidate her?

He hoped not wanting to become better friends with the girl having seen her in action taking lead of the class. She seemed so much like his Lady it was a little weird. This thought stopped him in his tracks dropping the pencil and watching it role to the floor in silence.

 _What if Marinette was Ladybug?_ Ladybug was in the same class as him, he remembered when Ladybug dropped the history text book. He was going to investigate this.

Marinette had just come back up from dinner and settled back in the chair when she heard a knock at her hatch door that lead to her terrace. _Who?_ Sighing she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulder stepping out in the cold night air. When it hit her bare legs she shivered, in nothing but shorts and a lose t-shirt she felt kind of exposed.

"Hello Purr-incess." She shivered as the not-so-mysterious person purred next to her ear. A little squeak escaped her as she hit his chest with the flat of her palm. Not so much as making him wince he laughed at her tiny attempt.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" she didn't try to give him a pleasing smile to displeased at him for scarring her. He shrugged leaning back on the railing.

"Can't a knight check up on his princess every now and then?"

"No."

He made a mock hurt face hand lightly over his chest as he leaned closer to her.

"Cold, princess. Just cold." He wiped a fake tear from his eyes. Laughing at her pouting face. At times like this he could see Ladybug in her but he still wasn't 100% sure about his hunch. She tied the top of the fuzzy blanket to secure it around it her shoulders.

"Is there a problem that you need help with oh great knight." She watched him questioningly trying to find the fault that brought him here to her tonight. He smiled, a genuine smile. One she only ever saw as Ladybug when she caught him staring at her. Her cheeks flushed, thankful that the sun had started to set.

"Just felt the need to see how you were." He shrugged at this turning slightly to watch the horizon for any sign of Ladybug. Marinette felt the underlining tone of sadness in his answer but didn't press the matter. Adrien felt as if he was just hit with a wall of more questions and doubts. Maybe he was wrong. She didn't seem like Ladybug. Sure they were both strong willed but Ladybug seemed like the type to have confidence in everything she did. Marinette could barely utter a sentence with him in the room.

He felt at a loss. Marinette excused herself for just a moment going back in to grab socks for her freezing toes, and a tin of cookies she kept on hand for when she was too tired to go get fresh ones for Tikki. She was sure her little kwami wouldn't mind sharing a few. Opening the lid she held the cookies out for him silent in her asking.

"Take some I don't mind." She mistook his hesitation for fear of not wanting to take her food, in all reality he was surprised she wanted to share with him. Taking a sugar cookie from the top he bit in a few crumbs falling onto the ground. His eyes lit up in joy.

"Did you make these!?" it was muffled by the food in his mouth but she heard him clearly. Giggling, Marinette wiped a few crumbs from his cheek.

"Glad you like them." She let him grab a few more. Looking up at stars she had to suspect that it was well past time for them to meet up for patrol.

"Ladybug's probably getting a little upset. You're late for patrol." He was startled out of his cookie chewing to this statement. Swallowing her gave her a sheepish smile.

"Seems like it… I'm glad we had time to chat Princess but I must be off my Lady awaits." He 'pretended' to be sad at his departure from what it looked like to her. He really didn't want to go but knew it was a part of the job to watch out for the city. Marinette waved goodbye to one of Paris' masked hero's. Feeling better about the whole situation. Glad that he decided to seek her out for company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt given too me by my friend BoyWithACattitude. She's amazing at prompts. It's sad so warning.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT**_ **OWN**

* * *

She dreaded the sound of his key in the lock. Marinette would never tell him this but she felt her little bit of color from her world slowly melt as if on a wet painting. She sat on the couch blanket falling off her legs. Her heart stopped, she wanted so badly to just end herself before him to show how sorry she was. She hurt him and he still accepted her.

 _Failure. You stupid failure, not a hero, not a lover._ She plastered on one of her passable fake smiles as Adrien entered their small apartment. He looked like a train wreck and must have felt like one too. He greeted her with his usual kiss on the cheek, before dropping his stuff and sitting next to her.

Touching but not cuddling, they never really did that anymore. If they did it would only be for comfort, and she would be the one comforting him. She didn't feel the need to be comforted. Her parents though worried chalked it up to married life. She gave his hand a squeeze, standing up.

"I made your favorite soup, I figured since you had a long day in the cold…" she trailed off wiping her hands on the Ladybug patterned apron. She hated the damn thing but wore it for him. Ladybug was nothing but a rueful memory in her eyes.

The battered tin of cookies from when they were younger collecting dust on the shelf gleamed at her in the florescent light. She hated it too. She hated a lot of things now. Her dream of becoming a Fashion Designer thrown out the window at first thought. She became a school teacher instead finding some kind of enjoyment with this job instead of the one that brought her so much pain even thinking about.

He stood with a groan, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and forget his day. The thought of food being the only thing that kept him up. Adrien joined her at the small wooden table, dinner laid out in front of him. Grateful for the meal they dug in, Marinette eating less every passing day. He said nothing in fear of making her lash out or deny everything.

He would always bring her favorite snacks to get her to eat more just in case. Despite what she probably thought, he did care. He still loved her, he just had a fear, a doubt in the back of his mind telling him that he might lose her again. He didn't want that so he kept her at a safe distance from everything.

Adrien knew in ways he was ending up like his father and that chilled to his very core. Yet he didn't change his ways, he still felt cold towards her. He never wanted to make the house cold. He even let her put her own warmth to their tiny home but it was all dull colors to them both.

After dinner he pushed her back down in her chair and pulled a grocery bag from his backpack pulling out a few sweets he knew she loved.

Letting her eat a little more, he did the dishes for her. Pulling away once the last dish was on the drying rack he kissed her forehead, then cheek, then nose, then her lips. Which now tasted as sweet as milk chocolate. He took her hand and guided her to bed not another word was uttered between them but the cold brokenness of the home and relationship.

Every word of guilt, sadness, and pain echoed between them with only looks. This was something they were too scared to fix.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for you all who read this.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN**_

* * *

The night dragged on for the two, having found out each others identities weighing heavily on their shoulders and mind. Ladybug's pretty face sometimes twisting in ways Chat couldn't help but want to sweep her up in his arms. Tears pooling in both of their eyes but never once letting them fall. Chat wanting nothing more than to tell her everything. Though he was sure she knew his life story, something he wasn't particularly excited about.

Patrol came to a stop as they ended up at their favorite rooftop one close enough for them to look at the Eiffel Tower and all its beauty. Romantic to say the least but the revered it with pride. Settling down for a quiet few minutes Ladybug took a dee breath never turning her blue eyes to him.

"So. What now?" He was at a lost what does she mean. He automatically assumed that after a few days everything would go back to normal with a few bumps and bruises to go along.

"I guess everything goes back to normal." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We can always pretend this never happened if it makes you feel better?" he offered though his expression said otherwise. She got a glimpse of it, stifling her laughter. He looked like a cat that had its treat taken away right from under its nose.

"No… It's fine… Maybe this was a good thing." She smoothed the invisible wrinkles in her suit. Watching the twinkling lights of the tower a sense of calm rushed over her. "We can now protect each other in civilian form if something ever happens." Her smile soft but not forced. It was something he wished she direct towards him.

Goodness how he was smitten. He was entirely over the moon that the two girls he had fallen for were the same. It saved him the inner turmoil of having to choose. Mari, his sweet lovable classmate who could never utter more than two words too him, and his mysterious Lady the moon and the stars combined. He admired both sides of her, and he wanted to drink up the warmth she gave off. She was home, she was love.

Adrien, her sweet Adrien. Was Chat Noir!? How had she not seen this? His simple giggles at puns Alya and Nino would make. His allergy to feathers. The little flash of a Chat Noir like grin he would give when he knew he was winning at whatever game they were playing. The signs were all there, and she HAD. MISSES. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. She felt like crawling into her bed and not returning to the outside world for days.

They had played with the idea that they were the same but always laughed it off in the end thing. _Certainly not… right?_ This was probably going to be the hardest thing to overcome but in the end they knew it was all worth it but for now… They'd stay strong for each other.


End file.
